comic_confandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matt Hadick/Comic-Con 2013 Friday Schedule
The Comic-Con Schedule is now live! Check out the suggested events below or see the official site for a complete schedule. THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY | SUNDAY 10:00am-11:00am Cartoon Network: Regular Show Care to join the not so regular cast and crew for an eventful hour of over the top regular? Yeeeeeeeeuh you do! Check out exclusive content and get the inside scoop on your favorite slackers and some of their closest friends. The panel features: Regular Show creator J. G. Quintel (voice of Mordecai), William Salyers (voice of Rigby), Sam Marin (voice of Benson, Pops, and Muscle Man), Sean Szeles (supervising director), Matt Price (writer), and storyboard artists Toby Jones and Calvin Wong. Part of the back-to-back Regular Show/Adventure Time Panel Extravaganza, continuing at 11:00. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 10:00-11:00am Inside The Big Bang Theory Writers' Room In a panel sure to be filled with debate, discussion, and more than a few surprises, go behind the scenes of The Big Bang Theory to meet the writers behind TV's #1 comedy. Who is the most hardcore gamer? Who has the (dubious?) honor of being the room's designated dungeon-master? Who watches Game of Thrones? (All of them.) How does an idea become a story and a story become an episode? Discussing the creative process for the first time, the hit show's executive producers and writers take the stage for a lively discussion. From Chuck Lorre Productions, Inc. in association with Warner Bros. Television, The Big Bang Theory airs Thursdays at 8/7c on CBS, with season 7 premiering on September 26. The Big Bang Theory: The Complete Sixth Season will be released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 10. Ballroom 20 10:00-11:00am The World's End: Edgar Wright, Simon Pegg, Nick Frost Reunited The director and stars of Shaun of the Dead and Hot Fuzz have joined forces for a third movie-and it's "Barmageddon," their biggest yet. As ever, they're as happy to be here as you are. So expect candid chatter and spirited surprises as they take the wraps off their new comedy, which Focus Features is opening nationwide in the U.S. on August 23. Hall H 11:00am-12:00pm Cartoon Network: Adventure Time What's algebraic and schmowzow and righteous all over? It's Adventure Time! Holy stuff! As if chatting up the coolest kids in the cartoon kingdom wasn't enough, get ready for your eyeballs to be fixed on some never-before-seen content and your jaw to drop at a rad surprise or two. The panel features Adventure Time creator Pendleton Ward (Lumpy Space Princess), Jeremy Shada (Finn), John DiMaggio (Jake), Tom Kenny (Ice King), Olivia Olson (Marceline), Kent Osborne (head of story), and Adam Muto (supervising producer). Part of the back-to-back Regular Show/Adventure Time Panel Extravaganza, beginning at 10:00. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 10:30-11:30am Star Wars: Collectibles Update Host Richard Hatch (Capt. Apollo, Tom Zarek), director Michael Nankin (BG, Defiance, Blood and Chrome), Dr. Kevin Grazier (consultant, Defiance, BG, Falling Skies, Caprica), producer/writer Michael Angeli (Battlestar Galactica), write/producer Kevin Murphy (Defiance, Battlestar), Michael Taylor (Battlestar, Caprica, Defiance), producer Paul Leonard (Battlestar, Caprica, Defiance), and surprise BG guests discuss and celebrate the 35-year history and future of the three Battlestar Glactica series and franchise. Includes Q&A, theatrical trailers and discussion. Room 6BCF 11:15am-12:15pm Nickelodeon's The Legend of Korra Returns! Executive producer and creator team Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and co-executive producer Joaquim Dos Santos (Avatar: The Last Airbender) discuss what's in store for the highly anticipated Book 2: Spirits. The mind-bending panel will be full of never-before-seen artwork and the ultimate of sneak peeks. You'll also get to hear from your favorite characters, as talented voice actors Janet Varney (voice of Korra), David Faustino (voice of Mako), and P. J. Byrne (voice of Bolin) share their experiences working on the series. Moderated by Bryan Konietzko. Ballroom 20 11:15am-12:00pm Veronica Mars Special Video Presentation and Q&A Join cast members Kristen Bell, Francis Capra, Enrico Colantoni, Percy Daggs III, Jason Dohring, Ryan Hansen, Chris Lowell, Tina Majorino and Krysten Ritter along with producer and director Rob Thomas in a panel moderated by Entertainment Weekly’s Jeff Jensen. Fresh off the set of the film that was funded by over 90,000 devoted fans through Kickstarter, attendees will have an opportunity to see exclusive footage, hear details about the production, and ask the cast and producers questions about this upcoming movie. Hall H 12:30pm-1:30pm Marvel: Ultimate Universe Find out what's happening in the Ultimate Comics Universe when editor-in-chief Axel Alonso and writers Joshua Hale Fialkov (Ultimate Comics Ultimates) and Brian Michael Bendis (Ultimate Comics Spider-Man) unveil the future of the Ultimates, the Ultimate X-Men, and everyone's favorite web-slinger Miles Morales! Plus: A startling announcement about the future of the Ultimate Universe! Room 6DE 12:30pm-1:45pm Superman: The Post-Crisis Era Some of the most exciting Superman comics appeared in the 1980s and 1990s. After John Byrne's reboot of the character in 1986, the Super-books became a weekly ongoing saga of the life of the Man of Tomorrow. Comic-Con special guests Jon Bogdanove (Superman: Man of Steel), Dan Jurgens (Superman), Jerry Ordway (Adventures of Superman), George Pérez (Action Comics), Louise Simonson (Superman: Man of Steel), and Super-editor Mike Carlin talk to moderator Paul Levitz (75 Years of DC Comics) about that Super- era! Room 5AB 1:00pm-2:00pm Hasbro: Star Wars Members of the Hasbro brand and design team, including Derryl DePriest (VP, global brand marketing), Jeff Labovitz (director, global brand marketing), discuss the popular Hasbro StarWars and Angry Birds Star Wars line. Attendees will also get a sneak peek at upcoming action figures. Derryl, Jeff, and team will also host a Q&A for your burning StarWars action figure questions! Room 7AB 1:35pm-2:30pm AMC's The Walking Dead Series stars Andrew Lincoln, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Lauren Cohan, Danai Gurira, David Morrissey, Scott Wilson, and Chad Coleman join executive producer and showrunner Scott Gimple, executive producer Robert Kirkman, executive producer Gale Anne Hurd, executive producer Dave Alpert, and special effects makeup supervisor and executive producer Greg Nicotero in a panel moderated by Chris Hardwick (The Nerdist, Talking Dead). The panelists will discuss the record-breaking third season of The Walking Dead and what to look forward to in season 4, debuting this fall on AMC. Join the panelists for a one-on-one Q&A session and an official sneak preview of season 4. Hall H 1:45pm-3:00pm Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on ABC Jeph Loeb (Marvel's head of television), Joss Whedon (Marvel's The Avengers), and surprise guests reveal top-secret new information about the first live-action television series from the House of Ideas. No Comic-Con attendee can afford to miss this historic panel! Ballroom 20 2:00pm-3:00pm Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag Live Demo and Q&A Meet Edward Kenway, the surprising new Assassin in the epic franchise as we set sail in the true, gritty Golden Age of Pirates. See a live demo of Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag, and hear about what's in store for the Assassin's Creed world, from the acclaimed comic book series to the next wave of detailed figures from McFarlane Toys. Meet and ask questions of the current torchbearers for the Assassin's Creed franchise: Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag writer Darby McDevitt, comic book writer Brenden Fletcher, and legendary comic book artist Todd McFarlane! Room 6BCF 2:00pm-3:00pm Why Fanfiction Is Taking Over the World Fanfiction has recently moved into the spotlight, with fic authors getting impressive book deals and Amazon announcing Kindle Worlds. But there's a lot more to the story than Fifty Shades of Grey. Panelists Amber Benson (Buffy the Vampire Slayer), Christina Lauren (tby789 and LolaShoes, Beautiful Bastard), Rachel Caine (Morganville Vampires, Weather Wardens), V. Arrow (aimmyarrowshigh, The Panem Companion), and Heidi Tandy (heidi8, Organization for Transformative Works) discuss how fan writing-from missing scenes to remixes and crossovers-and other fanworks re-imagine the boundaries of everything from sexuality and gender to character and authorship. They'll discuss the way fan culture is challenging today's entertainment and publishing industry norms, and consider the value a noncommercial creative space can bring to emerging and even professional writers and artists. Moderated by Anne Jamison (Fic: Why Fanfiction Is Taking Over the World). Room 29A 2:50pm-3:45pm Game of Thrones Panel and Q&A Session Based on the bestselling fantasy book series A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin, HBO's Game of Thrones concluded its 10-episode third season in June and will begin filming its fourth season this summer. The series, executive produced and written by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss, is an epic story of treachery and nobility, set on the continent of Westeros, where summers and winters can last years. Featured cast include: (in alphabetical order): John Bradley as Samwell Tarly, Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister, Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister, Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark, Kit Harington as Jon Snow, Rose Leslie as Ygritte, and Richard Madden as Robb Stark. The panel will be moderated by Elvis Mitchell. Hall H 3:30pm-4:30pm Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Delving into Season 8 and 9 with Series Artist Georges Jeanty Comic-Con special guest Georges Jeanty takes you on an intimate journey through the life of the Scoobys as they continued on seasons 8 and 9 of the cult hit show. Anyone interested in Buffy, this panel is for you! Georges will be discussing his almost 20 years in the comic industry and talking about working with series creator Joss Whedon with stories and a Q&A about how these seasons came together...and maybe a little sing-along! Room 26AB 4:00pm-5:00pm Bob's Burgers Creator and executive producer Loren Bouchard, executive producer Jim Dauterive, and the always entertaining cast including H. Jon Benjamin, Dan Mintz, Eugene Mirman, John Roberts, Kristen Schaal, and Larry Murphy will be serving up hilarious never-before-seen footage followed by a Q&A. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 4:00pm-5:00pm Street Fighter! An annual tradition, hear from the CAPCOM team as they deliver the state of the union about the world's greatest fighting franchise to Street Fighter Nation. Get the latest Street Fighter gaming news, tournaments, as well as new licensing products and more. Plus the first-ever "Mr. & Mrs. Street Fighter" pageant: All Street Fighter cosplayers are invited to appear in their finest Street Fighter gear! Awesome prizes, ultimate bragging rights, and a personal congratulation from Street Fighter executive producer Yoshinori Ono are at stake! Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 4:15pm-5:15pm DC Comics Superman Unchained: From Concept to Page Meet the entire all-star creative team of the highly acclaimed Superman: Unchained, including the editor Eddie Berganza, writer Scott Snyder, pencilers Jim Lee and Dustin Nguyen, inker Scott Williams, and colorist Alex Sinclair. Get an unprecedented look behind the scenes at what's sure to be the most talked about comic book of the year! Room 6DE 5:00pm-6:00pm Archer: Screening and Q&A Steven Moffat (co-creator, executive producer and writer), Mark Gatiss (co-creator, executive producer and writer), and Sue Vertue (producer) discuss the latest adventures of Sherlock Holmes and his long-suffering faithful friend, Dr. John Watson. Coming to PBS Masterpiece during the 2013-14 season. Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront 6:00pm-7:00pm Max Brooks: Zombie Survival and Extinction Parade Insights Screenwriter and author of bestselling books The Zombie Survival Guide, World War Z, and The Zombie Survival Guide: Recorded Attacks, Max Brooks is the world's leading authority on the defense against a ghoulish uprising! His new all-original comic book series, Extinction Parade, introduces vampires into that mix and gives fans a new race of the undead to fear and prepare for. Renowned for his campus and convention lectures nationwide, Brooks shares his insights into the rotting minds of the undead, discusses zombies vs. vampires, and fields questions from zombie-phobic fans! Room 7AB 6:15pm-7:15pm Dark Horse: Joss Whedon Joss Whedon has rewarded fans the world over with some of the most compelling characters and plotlines in the history of comics, television, and movies. Here's your chance to find out what he has in store next, and get exclusive insight into Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Serenity, and much more! Ballroom 20 7:30pm-9:30pm World Premiere of Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Animation invite you to be the first to experience Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, the highly anticipated next entry in the ongoing series of DC Universe Animated Original Movies. When time travel allows a past wrong to be righted for Flash and his family, the event's temporal ripples prove disastrous, creating a fractured alternate reality where the Justice League never formed, and even Superman is nowhere to be found. Amidst a new world being ravaged by a fierce war between Wonder Woman's Amazons and Aquaman's Atlanteans, Flash must team with a grittier, more violent Batman and government agent Cyborg to restore the continuity of Flash's original timeline. Come for the film, but stay for the star-studded panel that features Grey's Anatomy stars Justin Chambers and Kevin McKidd as Flash and Batman, respectively, along with C. Thomas Howell (Southland), Cary Elwes (The Princess Bride), Sam Daly (The Daly Show), and a few surprise voice cast members, plus the filmmaking team of producer James Tucker (Superman: Unbound), director Jay Oliva (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns), dialogue director Andrea Romano (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns), screenwriter Jim Krieg (Green Lantern: The Animated Series), and character designer Phil Bourassa (Young Justice). Moderator Gary Miereanu will add to the fun with a special announcement of the 2014 DCU movie slate, as well as exclusive, cast-autographed prizes for a few lucky fans. Based on the landmark mini-series by Geoff Johns and Andy Kubert, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox will be available as a digital download on July 19 and a Blu-ray Combo Pack on July 30. Ballroom 20 Category:Blog posts Category:Comic-con 2013 Schedules